Wireless communication networks typically include wireless communication devices which, via a communication system, communicate with further communication networks and equipment. The communication system typically includes antennas, base stations, wireless access nodes, and other associated equipment to route communications over wireless links from the wireless communication devices to further communication networks, equipment, and destinations. Each wireless communication device typically exchanges communications with one wireless access node at a time, while remaining in contact with possibly several other wireless access nodes. The wireless access nodes can transfer control signals to the wireless communication devices.
However, communications to and from the wireless communication devices over the wireless links can be disruptive to other wireless communication devices and other wireless access nodes. Wireless access nodes are typically placed in geographically advantageous places to form a wireless network coverage area. Wireless communication devices in communication with wireless access nodes typically maintain a power level to allow for user communications with a primary wireless access node. These user communications can interfere with other wireless access nodes. Wireless access nodes typically send control signals to wireless communication devices to control power levels to limit noise or interference of communications with other wireless communication devices.
For example, the control signals could include reverse activity bits, a reverse activity channel, power control bits, a power control channel, media access channel (MAC), or other control signals. The control signals communicate control, status request, or commands to the wireless communication devices. Some examples of the control signals include a request of a transmission power level of the wireless communication devices. Wireless communication devices typically interpret these control signals and act in accordance to, for example, reduce transmission power of communications with wireless access nodes.
Overview
What is disclosed is a method of operating a wireless communication device, which includes transferring user communications over a first wireless link to a first wireless access node, receiving a first control signal from the first wireless access node and a receiving a second control signal from a second wireless access node, where the first control signal indicates a first power request for the user communications over the first wireless link of the wireless communication device and the second control signal indicates a second power request for the user communications over the first wireless link of the wireless communication device. The method also includes determining an estimated contribution of the user communications over the first wireless link to a noise level at the second wireless access node and denying the second control signal from the second wireless access node if the estimated contribution is below a threshold level.
Also disclosed is a wireless communication device, which includes a communication interface configured to transfer user communications over a first wireless link to a first wireless access node, receive a first control signal from the first wireless access node and a second control signal from a second wireless access node, wherein the first control signal indicates a first power request for the user communications over the first wireless link of the wireless communication device and the second control signal indicates a second power request for the user communications over the first wireless link of the wireless communication device. The wireless communication device also includes a processing system configured to determine an estimated contribution of the user communications over the first wireless link to a noise level at the second wireless access node and direct the communication interface to deny the second control signal from the second wireless access node if the estimated contribution is below a threshold level.
Also disclosed is a method of operating a wireless communication device, which includes transferring user communications over a first wireless link to a first wireless access node, receiving a first control signal from the first wireless access node, receiving a second control signal from a second wireless access node, and a receiving a third control signal from a third wireless access node, wherein the first control signal indicates a first power request for the user communications over the first wireless link of the wireless communication device, the second control signal indicates a second power request for the user communications over the first wireless link of the wireless communication device, and the third control signal indicates a third power request for the user communications over the first wireless link of the wireless communication device. The method also includes determining a first estimated contribution of the user communications over the first wireless link to a first noise level at the second wireless access node and determining a second estimated contribution of the user communications over the first wireless link to a second noise level at the third wireless access node. The method also includes denying the second control signal from the second wireless access node if the first estimated contribution is below a first threshold level and denying the third control signal from the third wireless access node if the second estimated contribution is below a second threshold level.
Also disclosed is a wireless communication device, which includes a communication interface configured to transfer user communications over a first wireless link to a first wireless access node, receive a first control signal from the first wireless access node, a second control signal from a second wireless access node, and a third control signal from a third wireless access node, wherein the first control signal indicates a first power request for the user communications over the first wireless link of the wireless communication device, the second control signal indicates a second power request for the user communications over the first wireless link of the wireless communication device, and the third control signal indicates a third power request for the user communications over the first wireless link of the wireless communication device. The wireless communication device also includes a processing system configured to determine a first estimated contribution of the user communications over the first wireless link to a first noise level at the second wireless access node, determine a second estimated contribution of the user communications over the first wireless link to a second noise level at the third wireless access node, direct the communication interface to deny the second control signal from the second wireless access node if the first estimated contribution is below a first threshold level, and direct the communication interface to deny the third control signal from the third wireless access node if the second estimated contribution is below a second threshold level.